Akaatan Infinite Empire
The Akaatan Infinite Empire is an Inter-universal nation that has two colonies on Orbis. The Empire is Ruled by Darth Saarai from the Ecumenopolis of Kal'kad. Timeline Pre-Civilization Era * 20,000,000,000 BBM - Time begins at this date with the beginning of the multiverse. * 17,000,000,000 BBM - Most universes, including the CH-1 universe, have formed by this date. * 13,772,000,000 BBM - The PW-1 and PW-2 universes are formed. * 13,000,000,000 BBM - The Akaatan Home Galaxy, also known as Hettyc Prime, is formed. * 10,000,000,000 BBM - Kal'kad, is formed. * 8,000,000,000 BBM - Life first emerges on Kal'kad. * 50,560,000 BBM - Humans, also known as the Akaata, evolve. Pre-Imperial Era * 7,725,000 BBM - The first Akaatan settlements are established. * 7,500,000 BBM - The Akaata first contact the Aru'em, a race of grey-skinned humanoids that shared the planet. * 7,000,999 BBM - The Akaata and the Aru'em discover space flight. * 7,000,500 BBM - The Akaata and the Aru'em go to war over an unknown cause which is presumed to have been resources. * 7,000,000 BBM - The Akaata conquer the Aru'em who go into exile off-world. * 5,000 BBM - Kal'kad is completely transformed from a jungle planet to an ecumenopolis by this date. * 4,000 BBM - The Precursor to the Akaatan Infinite Empire, the Grand Republic of the Akaata, is established. * 2,000 BBM - The GRA encompasses fifteen galaxies. * 1,000 BBM - The theory of the multiverse is proven to be true. * 900 BBM - The first voyages through Inter-Universal Space. * 700 BBM - Evidence that the Aru'em survived the war is found. * 600 BBM - Work on a weapon of mass destruction, the Mass Shadow Generator, is begun. * 400 BBM - Most of the CH-1 Universe is under the control of the GRA. * 200 BBM - A period of instability in the GRA begins. * 25 BBM - Revan, the first emperor of The Akaata, is born. * 3 BBM - Revan begins a revolution in the GRA. * 0 BBM - The Battle of Malachor occurs, entire planet is destroyed by a Mass Shadow Generator. The Akaatan Infinite Empire is established. Imperial Era * 1 ABM - First colonies outside of the CH-1 universe are established. * 2 ABM - First contact with the Sith Empire. * 3 ABM - Emperor Revan disappears. * 10 ABM - Emperor Revan reappears. * 20 ABM - Emperor Revan dies, beginning a long line of rulers until the current Emperor. * 8,770 ABM - PW-1, and by extension Orbis III, is discovered. * 8867 ABM - Saarai is born * 8890 ABM - First visits to Orbis III. * 8991 ABM - Darth Saarai takes the throne * 8995 ABM - First colonies on Orbis III. * 8999 ABM - First war against a native empire on Orbis III. * 9000 ABM - Turn of the Millennium, 9,000 years since the Empire was founded. * 9005 -9010 ABM - Saarai falls to the Dark Side. * 9011 ABM - Saarai becomes Immortal. * 9012 ABM - Vitiate, the Immortal Emperor of the Sith, is presumed to be destroyed. * 9013 ABM - The colonies on Orbis III are abandoned and the citizens are transferred to the colonies in PW-2. Later recolonized * 9015 ABM - Darth Saarai is named the Sith'ari Category:Nations in Europe Category:Roleplay